Death of a slayer
by Tragicpoetry1
Summary: What if Drusilla did to Buffy what Angelus did to Dru prior to him turning her?


I don't own any of the characters. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all.

Buffy crept silently into the factory watching Spike and Drusilla make love. Giles had sent her on extra rounds of patrolling in time for the feast of Bastet. Instead of finding the two making dubious plans she found them fucking.

Drusilla was wrapped around Spike, it was positively animalistic. Her face was contorted into a mess of vampiric evil and sexual lust. Slender girlish hips clashing with Spikes equally girlish ones. Mewling and whimpering could be heard overhead.

Buffy shook her head in pure disgust. ' How gross.' She thought, trying to shake the image. ' I'm suppose to be protecting the world from evil and instead I'm watching two of the most evil baddies bone.'

Suddenly the wailing stopped. A whisper floated into Buffy's ears.

" Spike, the slayer…she's near. I smell her innocence. She's going to cause trouble for us all, dear heart." Dru shivered, snuggling against Spike, the intensity of death and carnage made her positively giddy. She dug her black and red nails into Spikes creamy white skin, he growled in responsive placing kisses around her skin, grasping a hand around her throat.

" Don't worry Ducks, we'll kill her soon enough." Spike cooed, he released his lovers throat and reached for his cigarette dragging a match against the wood grain. Sulfur, cigarette smoke and lust filled the air - potpourri.

Buffy crawled away from the sunlight and crawled down the wall. She ran to the cemetery, plans whipping through her head. The slayer stopped near the graveyard, leaning against the 'Alpert' headstone.

" Well, good evening Slayer" A familiar voice sang against the starry, humid, California summer. Angelus. She might have known he was following her. He couldn't stand when Spike fucked his childe. Angelus rounded the tree, his trench coat billowing around him. The two hundred and forty year old vampire looked boyish against the pale moonlight. He was endearing in a sexual sort of way.

" Angelus." She said, her senses on high alert. " I saw your crazy bitch fucking Spike." Buffy baited her ex boyfriend. She figured that if she could get Angelus to bring her back to the factory; she could stop Spike and Drusilla's plans before anyone got hurt.

" Well you little slut did you wish…" Angelus said, grinning.

" Don't even finish that sentence you bastard." She took fighting stance, kicking Angelus squarely in the jaw. Her ex lover staggered back momentarily dazed. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head first into the granite resting place of Tim Whedon*. She slid down the rock like a leaf falling from an autumn tree. Angelus' laugh could be heard throughout the graveyard as he flipped the unconscious slayer over his shoulder.

"Dru! I have a playmate for you!" Angelus set his lover against the cold stone and shackled her wrists. Dru appeared, swaying back and forth, quietly whispering musings about the stars.

" Ohh Daddy's brought a present." She exclaimed. " She's the one that's going to destroy the world." She embraced her Sire and kissed his cheek lovingly. " May I play with her?" Dru asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Angelus looked over at the helpless super girl.

" Don't kill her yet Dru."

Dru clapped her hands excitedly. " The world has dastardly plans for us all love, and now we must accept the consequences." She mused.

Angelus smirked and went off to find Spike. Angelus languidly strolled down the corridor.

" Well did Dru tire you?" Angelus teased as his eyes examined his childes naked body and flaccid penis.

Spike was sprawled on the bed, his cheeks red with artificial sustenance. The sheets were ruffled, a satisfied grin a fixed to his face, and the smell of sex was heavily permeating the air.

"Well Angel. Nice of you to check back in with your children. Past curfew?" Spike sneered.

Angelus ignored the taunting from his child and sat on the bed. " William. Dear sweet, William…why cause chaos and torment when the feast of Bastet will do it for us? Besides I ran into the slayer. We had a nice chat."

Spike huffed, he had just wished that his Sire would come to his senses and kill the little bitch. She was a great hindrance to their plans. " Really?" He grabbed another cigarette from the tattered pack. Lighting it he inhaled the poisonous smoke and exhaled, poison pouring from his nostrils. " What did she have to say?" He said toying with the cigarette between two slim fingers.

Angelus smiled. " You mean before I tore her throat out, and left her bleeding on the steps of Giles house?"

Spike looked wide eyed, shocked and proud.

" Nothing. I gave her to Dru." Angelus laughed, at the crestfallen reaction.

" Wake up pretty slayer." Dru got up and wandered towards the door. " If your dreams are pleasant, this nightmare you'll never wake up from." She disappeared like Evanescence. The moon slid behind the cloud, and the clouds opened up, and the night smelled like lilac.

The child like girl dressed as a doll walked in the rain, her innocent nature floating around her. She walked up the steps to Buffy's house, staring at the reflection less window.

" The stars aligned and the wolf howled." Dru murmured.

Joyce Summers saw something move outside. She got up from her comfy spot on the couch and opened the door. Things had just started to get quiet. Buffy was excelling at school, no fights or weird occurrences…Joyce opened the door and stepped outside into the cool, rainy summer night, from the dark Dru's slim hand clasped around Joyce's throat.

" Beautiful things are the sweetest." She said, turning into vampire face. Her angelic features turning evil and satanic. Her strength around Joyce's throat increasing, the sounds of bones snapping. The breath of an innocent victim snuffed out. The limp body of Joyce Summers slipping to the ground with a resounding thud. Dru giggled and clapping her hands she skipped off the stoop.

" Dru." Angelus called, wondering why the factory was so quiet. He walked into the room, the candles were still dancing, and Buffy was still laying where Angelus had left her hours before. " Drusilla, where are you." he growled.

" My Angel. I am here." She said descending gracefully down the wooden steps. Angel rushed towards his beautiful, insane girl.

" Where have you been?" He asked grabbing her by the arms, bruising them instantly.

" I went where the horizon and death meet. The soul is snuffed out like the silvery moon."

Angelus rolled his eyes and growled, vamping. " I have no patience for this. Where were you?" He demanded, making his body go rigid as Drusilla snuggled against him. She mewed in protest when her advances were not reciprocated.

"You know you're not allowed to go out." Angelus said shoving her off of him. She swayed back and forth, humming.

" The games we play will be spectacular. I promise, goodies for everyone." She walked back into the room which housed the slayer. Intent on breaking her.

" Let me go you crazy bitch." Buffy had awakened. Her eyes bruised, and a lump forming on her forehead. She pulled at the shackles with all her might, but they didn't break away.

" Buffy the world is going to change…you'll want to stick around."

Buffy's eyes never leaving the insane vampire.

" You reek of pure good." Dru snarled.

Angelus peeked in. " How are my girls getting along." He bent down and kissed Buffy's soft supple lips. She felt tempted to fall into the kiss, a part of her wanting to give herself over to Angelus.

Dru shrank back, hissing. Watching her owner interact with the enemy made her insides all twisty. She again slipped out the door, seemingly flying against the wind like an apparition. She had a plan and it was going to work! She slid into the Bronze, the aroma of hot blooded, horny teenagers enveloping her. She salivated at the thought of dipping a fang or two into the sweet, hot buttery flesh. The vampire spied Xander Harris dancing in the corner, she swiveled her hips, enticing every young man in the room. She carefully dipped her head, sinking fang into the neck of the young girl. The victim was silenced immediately. Dru tasted exctasy and now she wanted more. Sliding against the Scooby member, feeling him pulsate against her Dru again took her prey, sinking her blood lusting fangs into his sweet, tender, musk scented neck. He moaned falling back against the wall. His mouth agape, eyes wide shut.

Willow and Xander lay together in a morose, morbid heap.

Tim Whedon is a twist on Tim Minear and Joss Whedon

The feast of Bastet is a twist on a Egyptian goddess. Bastet is an ancient solar and war goddess. I thought it fitting…it will hopefully make sense in chapters ahead.


End file.
